Particle weapon
s were nadion-based particle weapons]] s were armed with polaron-based particle weapons]] on Mars]] " was armed with an antiproton-based particle weapon]] with a tachyon beam]] Particle weapon was a generalized term for several different types of directed energy weapon technologies. These weapons used different atomic or subatomic particles in the form of particle beams or projectile-like bursts of particles to bombard the target with destructive energy. Particle cannon was the term commonly used to refer to ship-mounted particle weapons. Impacts usually left scorch marks on a ship's hull. In the case of high-yield particle impacts, the particle residue might cause oxidization and thermal shock effects. ( ) Particle accelerators could also be utilized as particle weapons. ( ) Types of particle weapons Several species utilized what was only described as particle weapons during the mid-22nd century as both ship-mounted cannons and sidearm weapons. During later centuries it was more common to use specific designations for these particle weapons. ( ) Particle weapons were classified by the type of atomic or subatomic particles used to deliver the destructive energy to the target. These included: * Antiproton-based particle weapons, such as the antiproton beam weapon of the "Planet killer". ( ) * Graviton-based particle weapons, such as the heavy graviton beam, a proposed anti-Borg weapon. ( ) * Ion-based particle weapons, such as the phased ion cannons used by the Mokra Order. ( ) * Nadion-based particle weapons, such as most phaser weapons. ( ) * Neutral particle-based particle weapons, such as those used on Talarian warships. ( ) * Neutron-based particle weapons, such as the neutronic weapons on Penk's starship. ( ) * Plasma-based particle weapons, such as the plasma cannons and rifles used by several species. ( ) * Polaron-based particle weapons, such as the phased polaron beam weapons used on Jem'Hadar fighters. ( ) * Positron-based particle weapons, such as the positron-antiproton weapon of the Delta Rana warship. ( ) * Proton-based particle weapons, such as the proton beam weapons on Ramuran vessels. ( ) * Teryon-based particle weapons, such as the Lenarian compressed teryon beam weapons. ( ) * Tetryon-based particle weapons, such as the weapons of Nasari starships. ( ) * Thoron-based particle weapons, such as the thoron rifles used by the Ilari. ( ) * Verteron-based particle weapons, such as the verteron array on Mars. ( ) Additionally a navigational deflector could be utilized as a particle weapon. The various types of particle beams that could be emitted included: * Antithoron beams, that could be used to destabilize containment fields. ( ) * Radion beams, that could be used to penetrate metaphasic shields. ( ) * Tachyon beams, that could be used to disrupt shields and penetrate through the hull to detonate the warp core of a target. ( ; ) Particle weapons were also differentiated by the type of emissions they produced. Particle emission types included: * Compressed emissions, such as in the compressed tetryon beam weapon. ( ) * Forced emissions, such as the forced plasma beam of a Ferengi phaser. ( ) * Jacketed emissions, such as the jacketed streams fired by the Delta Rana warship. ( ) * Modulating pulse emissions, such as in modulating phaser pulse weapons. ( ) * Phase-modulated emissions, such as in phase weapons. ( ) * Phased emissions, such as in the phased polaron beam weapons. ( ) * Pulsed emissions, such as in the pulsed phase cannons. ( ) * Pulse phased emissions, such as in the pulse phased weapons on Delta Flyer II. ( ) Several particle weapons were based on phaser or disruptor technology. These could be further modified to produce particle emissions that included: * Covariant emissions from phasers, that could penetrate shields that are in the state of phase retraction. ( ) * Luvetric emissions from phasers, that could create resonance fluctuation in power cells. ( ) * Phase-resonant emissions from disruptors, that could disable shield generators. ( ) Applications Particle sidearms particle rifle]] Vulcans utilized hand-held particle weapons as early as the mid-20th century. ( ) By the mid-22nd century, Coridan rebels were armed with particle weapons. ( ) The Tandarans were also armed with particle weapons, during this time. ( ) Xindi-Insectoids were, likewise, armed with particle weapon sidearms. ( ) The Suliban also used particle weapon sidearms which were capable of stunning their victims. ( ) In the visions created by the Nakan memorial on Tarakis, Saavdra claimed the civilian colonists were using particle weapons against his soldiers. ( ) Starfleet issued phase pistols as well as a variety of plasma-based sidearms during the mid-22nd century. The EM-33, an EM weapon, required the user to compensate for particle drift when firing. ( ) The standard-issue carbine weapon of MACO personnel was a particle rifle. ( ; et al.) The phase pistol, the predecessor of the phaser, fired a continuous beam and unlike the EM-33, was capable of stun and kill settings. ( ) The particle yield of phase pistols can be doubled by cross-polarizing the power cells. ( ) The MACO phase pistols fired phase pulses. ( ) During his meeting with the security officers, Captain Jean-Luc Picard noted that particle weapons, such as their phaser rifles, could destroy the warp core during their retake of main engineering from the Borg. ( ) Ship-mounted particle weaponry particle cannon]] Particle cannons were used on Vaadwaur assult fighters in the late-15th century. ( ) Shortly after the introduction of the phase cannons utilized by Starfleet starships it was determined that they could not be fired at warp due to the particle discharge. According to Malcolm Reed, "It would destabilize their warp field and most likely burn out both their nacelles." ( ) This problem was solved shortly afterward. ( ) To the Klingons of the 22nd century, these cannons were described as "low-yield particle cannons," and were deemed little threat to a battle cruiser. ( ) Many species encountered by Starfleet during the 22nd century were armed with similar ship-mounted weapons. Suliban cell ships utilized high-yield particle weapons ( ) The armament of Enolian shuttles consisted of fore and aft particle cannons, which were less than a match for an NX-class starship ( ) Xindi-Insectoid ships were armed with up to half a dozen ship-mounted particle cannons ( ) Andorian battle cruisers were armed with particle cannons, including multiple forward cannons ( ) Tellarite cruisers were also armed with particle cannons, which leave a signature unique to Tellarite technology ( ) Xantoran patrol ships were equipped with low-power particle beams ( ) ja:粒子兵器 Category:Weapons Category:Hand-held weapons